


The Escaped Slave

by Gravatea



Category: RWBY
Genre: Escaped slave, Gen, Pre-RWBY, Schnee Family, Slavery, dust - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 13:22:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11556063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gravatea/pseuds/Gravatea
Summary: Here's a RWBY OC for yall. Have fun.





	The Escaped Slave

Name: Gillian Grey

Age: 14

Sex: Female

Race: Faunus (Fox)

Epithet(s): Gill (Nickname), Gray Caper (Epithet), Gray Phantom (Self-Named, Alias)

Occupation: Slave (formerly), Thief  
______________________________________________  
Backstory:  
Gillian lived her whole life as a slave in one of the Schnee family’s Dust mines. As a child, she witnessed her mother fall ill from dust exposure and her father get beaten to death when he was caught attempting to steal the treatment, leading to her mother's death soon after. Since that day, she spent as much free time as she could muster teaching herself how to fight and cobbling together a weapon from spare parts that came off of the mining machinery, as well as using her light steps and sleight of hand to steal from the guards and aid her fellow slaves.

Eventually, the weapon was completed. Weapon in hand, she got past the guards and escaped the mines. She failed to think beyond this point however, and ended up in Atlas helping those that couldn't fend for themselves. Eventually she ended up gaining a reputation among the lower classes as a hero, causing the homeless and downtrodden to seek her out for help.

These life experiences have made her distrustful of the Schnee Family, and even wary of the company as a whole.

She sympathizes with the White Fang, but finds their methods too extreme, as she doesn’t want anyone subjugated the way her family was, and believes genocide to not be worth considering.  
______________________________________________  
Appearance:  
She has gray colored hair stopping just short of her chin, framing her bright green eyes, with fox ears adorning her head of the same color.

She took the dull gray outfit of the mine slaves and keeps a scrap of it worn around her neck as a reminder of her past which she uses as a makeshift scarf, as well as to cover part of her face when she goes out stealing, along with a gray hoodie, making it harder to identify her. Currently wears a green top underneath the hoodie, along with gray cargo pants.

She wears a single pewter band earring that belonged to her mother on her right (human) ear.  
______________________________________________  
Skills/Abilities:  
-Extensive knowledge of Dust and its applications due to her life experience.

-Has experience with mechanical thinking (again, from her life experience).

-Wields a homemade chain whip sword which can extend and retract as well as having the capability of infusing its attacks with dust for various effects.

-Mischievous and creative, enjoys pranks.

-Skilled at stealth and sleight of hand.

-Naturally agile.

-Being a Faunus, she has improved eyesight, hearing, and smell.

-Can use Aura, but only recently discovered her Semblance, and has yet to unlock its full potential.  
______________________________________________

 _"Hah. 'It's not slavery,' they say. Legally, they're right. But if you look closely, you won't see much of a difference."_ -Gillian Grey

(Taken from Ifunny, Artist unknown)


End file.
